Jonathon Hills
Introduction Jonathon Hills is the main host of the Buddhism Hotline, and was responsible for its creation in October 2015. On June 10th, 2018, Johnathon was arrested, but has since been released on bail. Appearance Jonathon is believed to be white, but claims to be 42% African American, citing Ancestry.com, ''and he is noted to be very racist against anyone who is not atleast 30%. He has brown hair and an average build. He is always seen wearing a suit, which he states is a designer model. He has a bit of curly hair, a medium sized nose, and brown/black eyes. Personality Jonathon may appear to be benevolent at first, but will quickly reveal his aggressive behavior upon hearing a Joke Caller (pronounced ''Jock Caller), often violently convulsing and possibly performing sexual acts such as groping. It is not known why he convulses, but it is obviously caused by uncontrollable anger. Jonathon is a Buddhist, but seems to follow a corrupted version of Buddhism. Jonathon, as previously mentioned, is highly aggressive, often taking out his anger on inanimate objects, such as fake plants and decor. Jonathon also takes his anger out by physically abusing Mathis Miles, as he would be too meek to fight back. Jonathon has shown a love for the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''reportedly having 42 copies of '''My Little Pony' for the DS™, as told by Mike Hard. Jonathon later has stated that Twilight Sparkle is his favorite character from the show. Jonathon appears to be highly egotistical, believing himself to be incredibly intelligent and a prophet in Buddhism, though this has no backing. Johnathon also seems to be a furry, and also seems to be a brony. A rumor has spread that Jonathon took his own life, at the Request of Kent Kennedy During a livestream on June 27, 2018. However, a similar rumor spread in April and was (obviously) false. Jonathon is now canonically a sex offender as he attempted to place his fingers in Rajeev's rectum, a part of what he calls "The Pain Game" in the episode 7/8/18. History Soon after Jonathon Hills was born, his biological parents were killed in a car accident. He lived in a orphanage for a while, and soon became a Buddhist after being adopted by a Buddhist family. He was inspired to create the Buddhism Hotline by his pastor Joseph. Marriage and children Jonathon was once married to a woman named Katie, but they are believed to have divorced sometime before the creation of the Hotline. Callers would often joke about having sex with her, but it was later revealed that after (and possibly before) their divorce, she was in fact having sex with multiple men. Jonathon claims that sex (or S-word contact) is against Buddhism, and this is believed to be the reason for the downfall of the marriage. However, in June of 2016, it was revealed Jonathon had a son named Javon Hills. Mathis however has claimed that he is actually the father, and that Katie was trying to get child support from Jonathon. On July 12, 2018, it was revealed that Jonathon has a son named Giovan. Jonathon has attempted to defend himself by claiming that "scientific methods" and "prayers" is how he has his children, especially whenever this is brought up. Criminal Record Jonathon is noted to have a large Criminal record. He has most notably been involved in several acts of assault, battery and kidnapping. Jonathon has been under FBI investigation and probation for a long time, and On June 10th, 2018, Johnathon was arrested, but has since been released on bail. Mathis: It was revealed that, when Mathis was the technical supervisor, he was being exploited due to his mental deficiency. Jonathon was keeping him in a cage, feeding him dog food, and only paying him 10¢ an hour. In August and December of 2016, respectively, Jonathon claimed that Mathis was dead, but in reality he was keeping him locked up in his basement. For a long time he claimed that Mathis was on a vacation in the Bahamas, but it was later revealed that he was locked in Jonathon's closet Joe Smalls: '''Jonathon has been filmed torturing and assaulting Joe Smalls in the woods on different occasions, and was accused of rape by Joe. '''Charlie: '''There is a video on the Buddhism Hotline twitter showing Charlie being tortured. When Charlie finally retired, it was claimed by Jonathon he did that because he wanted to go back to his home state of Alaska, but in reality he retired because he was tired of the mistreatment he faced from Jonathon. Recently, he called in to the show, and claimed that he was shipped off to the Bahamas following retirement and has been locked up in an unknown location there. '''Rajeev: It is very obvious that Jonathon abuses and assaults Rajeev, on an essentially regular basis. When Jonathon claimed that Rajeev was making more than he did in India, he said that he was being paid $1 per month, and was making $500 a month (or ₹'''34,425 a month) in India. He also raped Rajeev on stream. '''Assassination attempts: A caller on the unrelated Jehovah's Witness Chatline claiming to be a member of the FBI, claimed that Jonathon attempted to assassinate Andre Lewis, the host of the show, and Nicholas Hayes, the host of the Hinduism Chatline. '''Green Peas: '''In a tweet by Doctor Gregory Pecks PHD, he accused Jonathan of opening up a sweatshop that exploits child labor so he can produce his product, Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas, at a low price and then sell them for much higher. The product is believed to be a weakly veiled attempt at selling cocaine and marijuana. Autism Spectrum Disorder Johnathon may have Autistic Spectrum Disorder. When a loud sound has been played Johnathon begins to flop around and throw stuff in anger, caused by the loud noises. This can 'wind' Johnathon up making him more tense during the show. But if he hears an Anime or K/J Pop song he get happy and dances. He also might have lack of intelligence because of his dad. When a guest is physically with Johnathon, loud sounds cause him to seek comfort and so he starts to feel the guests, such as: Dr. Gregory Pecks, Eddie Cox and Mike Hard. etc. Trivia * Jonathon took his wife's last name in his wedding, his "maiden" name is unknown. * Jonathon is possibly dyslexic as shown in his frequent mispronunciation of words. * Jonathon is quite weak as shown when he is frequently beaten by co-hosts such as Mathis Miles and Charlie Fraser so it is unknown how he is able to restrain these co-hosts in his basement; (according to theories), though it is most likely through deception. * It is unknown how Jonathon only subsists on a diet of only green peas and presumably for a very long time, but it may be because this self-imposed rule along with many others are broken. * Kent Kennedy has gone on stating that he believes that Jonathon may have gone to 'Naraka' (The Buddhist version of Hell) though 'Naraka' is stated to be temporary. (Note: This was when Jonathon Hills was believed to be dead due to Mathis' actions until it was revealed he was recovering) * For some reason instead of calling obese people fat people he calls them "High Mass Individuals". * Jonathon Hills is believed to be a cuck (according to theories), despite not knowing what a cuck is. * Jonathon's supposed real name is known to many as Wesley, though he denies this claim but Rajeev said it was Willis, and others have claimed it is Eric. * It is also HEAVILY speculated that Jonathon is a homosexual with evidence to back up this claim. * Jonathon has a rivalry with YouTube streamer by the name of Brittany Venti. * Jonathan said himself that he had one sibling who he has lost contact with, he has only legal records of it's existence, and is still trying to figure out the details * Jonathon is also an "musician" making the song Buddha's Plan, which he claims is original yet is a parody of Drake's "God's Plan" * Jonathon also believes himself to have some form of supernatural power attempting to summon some form of divine wrath upon Theodore and co. while at a graveyard. * It's been noted that Jonathon seems to put people he doesn't like on "All Expense Paid Vacation" which has been all but confirmed to be a code word for the harm or death of the participant. * Johnathon once cursed on stream, despite berating those who curse. * Jonathon believes in using shock therapy, a pseudo-scientific psychological treatment for homosexuality, stating he believes Eddie Cox and possibly other homosexuals should be placed under electroshock. * On June 10, 2018. its speculated that Jonathon Raped Rajeev on air when Rajeev suffered an asthma attack. he denies it, but, in a video made to clear the incident up, Rajeev is clearly seen with a black eye. * On June 28, 2018 a tweet by Rajeev speculated that Jonathon might take his life due to the slander. * Johnathon doesn't like Rajeev due to his 'unconscious' biases based off the discriminative language he uses to speak to Rajeev when 'muted'. * Jonathon sometimes partake in a sexual offense called "the Pain Game" where in which groping is commonly attributed to. * TEXAS ISN'T A COUNTRY YOU FUCKING CUCK * It seems that Jonathon believes that American is a language (pronounced "Americon"), and that Indian is a language. * Jonathon claims that video games are against Buddhism, yet is believed to have produced Minecraft content before the creation of the Hotline streamed himself playing MLP roleplay on Minecraft along with Rajeev Kapoor on July 11, 2018. * Jonathon Hills has recently (as of july) started saying 'You can shove it up my rectum' when people make mean or offensive remarks. * Jonathon loves dancing to songs that have good 'beats', mostly being dubstep, slow rock or anime music. When someone donates an anime-song, he usally has a smirk on his face. * Jonathon just ordered a dildo and he still hasn't given the address for his Zebras. * Jonathon lives in Illinois, but seems to be Canadiophile and Anti-American. Some also believe that Jonathon was actually born and raised in Canada. Since he lies alot, this wouldn't be surprising tbqh. * Fans will often call him Wesley, which he really hates. He also doesn't know the meaning of the word cluck, even though co hosts told him what it means for many times.